The present invention relates to a new type of ground-engaging contact-element for endless-track vehicles. It is a known technique to improve the contact between a vehicle and the ground, on which it moves by providing the vehicle with bands or chains. Especially those vehicles being used in forestry, agriculture, military and other activities requiring cross-country ride, have been constructed with such bands or chains. Certain vehicles are constructed in such a way that they always are driven with bands, whereas others are provided with rubber-wheels, which--when necessary--can be equipped with bands, whereby the rubber-wheels are working inside the loop of the band. The band consists usually of two longitudinal drag-elements, as for instance drawing-chains or similar elements, between which a number of transversely flexibly fitted elements of steel or similar material run, giving ground-contact between vehicle and ground.
A factor--very essential when using bands on cross-country vehicles--is that the band must not damage the ground, either by cross-country rides, for instance when thinning forest, whereby roots from remaining and growing forest may not be damaged, or during transports on asphalted roads when the road surface may not be damaged.
The contact-elements are in all known constructions inflexible in the driving direction of the vehicle. In order to function as band-plates in driving-band for cross-country vehicles they have therefore been formed relatively short in the driving direction and flexibly connected as stiff links in the drawing-element. With such relatively short contact-elements, the ground-pressure will be concentrated to a relatively small surface, whereby ground-damages easily can arise.
It has been attempted to solve this problem by placing pressure equalizing units of elastic material between the stiff contact-elements. It is also known to let band-loops of plastic or rubber create the contact between vehicle and under-layer. Such continuous band-loops are known for instance as band for snow-vehicles and light band-waggons.